


The One Where Jesus See’s Daryl’s Scars

by darkwings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, Insecure Daryl, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwings/pseuds/darkwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry I suck at summaries, this is basically a story of Jesus seeing Daryl's scar and how they get together after wards</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry no Beta, all mistakes are my own, I'm tried and hopefully have proof read enough

Daryl came up to the closed gates of Alexandria, he had been out hunting for the past few hours, their supplies would only last so far and people needed feeding. Sasha opened the gate to let him into their community, she smiled at him as he showed her the rabbits he had managed to get for the stocks. She took them from him telling him to go and shower. He didn’t understand people’s obsession in being clean when the world had ended and there was so much left to worry about.

Muttering about crazy women telling him what to do he handed over the rabbits and headed over to his house, he had moved into his own smaller house not long after the wolves had attacked them, he was in between the two houses that this group had been given when they first arrived there and Aaron and Eric’s house, it made sense to be between the two places he could be of use.

He opened the door to his two bedroomed house that he now shared with Jesus, when the other man had decided to stay with Alexandria after they had taken care of Negan and his Saviours he has needed somewhere to stop. Rick had offered to house him, but with his and Michonne’s relationship being new Daryl had offered his spare room to Jesus and if he used this to his advantage to see more of him well no one needed to know.

The house was empty when he got there, Daryl knew if he didn’t have a shower Sasha would only bitch at him when she dropped off his share of the rabbits. Dumping his vest on the hook near the door, Daryl headed up on the stairs to the bathroom he dumped his clothes on the floor and dived in the shower.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesus had heard from Aaron that Daryl had returned from his hunt successful, after helping the other man skin, cut and prepare the rabbits he helped drop them off at the other houses, leaving his and Daryl’s house for last. Walking up to the house he spotted Daryl’s vest on the hook but the hunter was nowhere to be found, shrugging to himself Jesus took the rabbit into the kitchen to store in the fridge. He loved staying in Alexandria, the people were more accepting of him that Gregory had ever been some of the people in the Hilltop had accepted him as he was but that was mostly because of what he could do for them.

Jesus moved upstairs to his room, he didn’t really have much to do in the house and tried to stay out of Daryl’s way as much as possible, no matter how much he wanted to spend time with the other man he knew that Daryl didn’t really like him, he only put up with sharing a house with him because he didn’t trust him around the others. Signing Jesus made it to the top of the stairs, the least he could do for is is stay in his room, after all him living here was taking away Daryl’s peace.

Walking down the corridor he walked passed Daryl’s open bedroom door, glancing in as he walked passed he spotted the other man in jeans and pulling on his shirt. Jesus stopped as he spotted Daryl’s back, it was covered in scars, they were deep and old and couldn’t have all been caused since the world went to shit. Daryl had finished pulling his shirt on and turned to find Jesus stood in the door way.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to intrude, I was just going to my room.” Jesus muttered making his exit before the other man could shout at him for spying on him. He shut his bedroom door and fell against it, sliding down until he hit the floor. He couldn’t stop the anger he felt to whoever had done that to the other man.

 

Daryl watched Jesus turn and walk away, he didn’t dare move until he heard the bedroom door shut. Well there went Daryl’s last shot of being with the younger man, since moving in with him Jesus had avoided him at all costs only coming out of his room if Daryl asked. Daryl wasn’t an idiot, he knew the other man wasn’t interested in him but wanted to be close to someone who was close to Rick. Their leader had told Daryl to be careful around Jesus, of course he hadn’t known that it was his heart that Daryl needed to protect.

Jesus had been so nice and talkative to him in the beginning, asking him personal questions and trying to be his friend. Once he had moved in he had been distant and withdrawn and now he had seen Daryl’s scars, he knew that beneath everything he was disfigured and broken. Sighing Daryl put his shoes on and headed out, he needed to be outside the walls again, he now knew Jesus would never feel the same way about him.

Jesus heard the front door slam as Daryl left, great another reason for the other man to hate him, maybe he should move back in to the cell. He would be somewhere everyone could keep an eye on him and he won’t be a hassle to Daryl anymore. Standing up he started gathering his belongings and pilling them on the bed, he’ll make Daryl a meal to apologise for today and thank him for letting him stay before telling him that he’ll leave and if the cell isn’t far enough he could always go back to the Hilltop.

 

* * *

 

After a few hours of wandering through the woods Daryl walked back into the house, the sun had set about an hour ago. While he was out Daryl had decided to tell the other man how he felt, it wasn’t fair to expect the Paul to continue living with him not knowing that Daryl had feelings for him and is sneaking looks at him when he was unaware. Walking into the kitchen he found Jesus with his hair pulled back into a messy bun stirring what smelt like rabbit stew. Leaning on the door frame Daryl made a coughing noise drawing the Jesus’s attention.

Jesus tuned to him a smile forming on his face, “Hey, I wasn’t sure when you could be back so I thought stew would be the safest bet. Look Daryl, I’m sorry about earlier, I’ve tried to let you keep your space and stay out of the way. That’s why I was upstairs, I was going to my room I wasn’t spying on you, I know you don’t trust me-”

“Why would I ask you to move in if I didn’t trust you? I thought you were my friend but then you moved in and started shutting yourself away upstairs.” Daryl grabbed two plates and starting dishing up the stew, “you don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to but I do want you here.” He said as he took the two plates and put them on the table, which Jesus has already set.

Jesus followed the other man to the table and sat down, shocked at what the other man had said, about trusting him and being friends. “I thought you asked me to move in because you didn’t trust me anywhere else.” Jesus mumbled into his food, he felt stupid for feeling like this and didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry, I’ve made a complete mess of this, I thought I was only here so you could keep an eye on me, I won’t lie I was going to suggest I move out to stop being a pain to you.” Jesus admitted as they continued to eat.

Daryl looked at the other man who wouldn’t look up from his meal as if he was afraid of what he would see on Daryl’s face. His heart clenched at the thought of Jesus leaving, but he knew this is what he would feel like when Jesus left him after finding out about his feelings.

“I like having you hear but I do think you’ll leave once I tell you what I came home to say.” Daryl muttered into his own food. He hated talking about his feelings, this was a stupid idea he couldn’t find the words to tell Jesus how he felt about him. Why the hell did he think that he would have even had a slim chance with the younger man, even before he had seen him shirtless? 

They both sat in silence while they finished the food that Jesus had made; Daryl tried to eat as slow as possible knowing that Jesus was planning on leaving when he finished. Daryl had failed to tell him what he wanted to and now Jesus was going to leave, he had failed once again. Once the food was finished Jesus took both plates and began washing the dishes.

“I know you’re planning on going, and I doubt that I’ll be able to say anything to stop you from leaving.” Daryl said as he leant against the kitchen counter watching the other man, “but I’ve let too many things pass me by and I’m not going to this time.” Jesus turned to look at the redneck as finished talking, as he came face to face with him Daryl’s lips were on his.

God he had never felt anything like it, Jesus stepped closer to the other man, he felt electricity buzzing down his spine. His hands found their way to Daryl’s hips, gripping him and not wanting to let go, moaning into the kiss he felt Daryl’s tongue sweep across his lips.

Daryl had one hand tangled into the other man’s hair tugging slightly as Jesus’ lips parted allowing him to dive his tongue into the warm mouth. He backed the other man into the work top, trying to get as close to him as possible.

Panting as his mouth was released, Jesus tilted his head to the side as Daryl moved his hot mouth down his neck. “Why the hell did you think that this would make me leave?” He muttered to Daryl who had just released his neck, Daryl lifted his head to look Jesus in the eye, his eyes looked so scared as if he was waiting to be pushed away.

“Why would you want to stay with me?” He asked breathing out stepping away from the other man’s body, God it was going to be harder to watch him leave after this.

“Daryl you are wonderful, I thought you would hate me if you knew how I felt about you. You are loyal, kind and protective of those you care about. Not to mention you’re sexy” He said grabbing hold of Daryl’s hips to keep him close.

Scoffing Daryl stepped away from the arms trying to keep hold of him, he didn’t this Jesus would be this cruel about letting him down, how the hell could he stand there and say that with a straight face.  “You think my feelings are a fucking joke?” he asked turning away, he was so stupid. His old man had been right no one wanted him, he was just trash.

“No Daryl, I would never joke about this, there is nowhere else I would rather be than here with you.” Wrapping his arms around Daryl’s waist and resting his head where he had seen a tattoo earlier today. “Is this about your scars?” Feeling the older man tense he knew he had hit his mark. “Daryl, when I saw them earlier, I was angry about what had been done to you but they’re a sign of everything you have overcome.” Placing a kiss on the clothed shoulder he stepped away worried that he had pushed too far.

Daryl caught hold of his arm stopping him from retreating, he could feel Daryl shaking spinning him around he placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Catching the rednecks eyes he smiled at him resting their foreheads together. “I want to be with you, here and now. I’m laying all my cards out on the table here, I want you and I’m hoping that you want me too. I don’t want to be a substitute for anyone; if it’s not really me you want then tell me now.”

Daryl pushed forward kissing Jesus again, snorting into the kiss he pulled back, “I want you and only you, but there is no way I’m gonna keep calling you Jesus when we’re together.” He nipped slightly on the soft lips before lapping his tongue over them. “Guess you’ll have to get used to being Paul when you’re here with me”

“Hmm, I could defiantly get used to that” pulling back slightly and grabbing the other man’s hand leading him upstairs. “It’s late, you’ve been out all day you should really get some rest” he smirked as he led Daryl up to his room.

“Somehow I doubt I’m going to get much sleep with you in here with me.” Daryl said as he connected their lips leading them both to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a long time since I last updated but my laptop died and I got a new one for Christmas so I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter Two

 

Jesus followed Daryl into his bed room, he could feel his nervousness creeping in, he knew that Daryl wanted to be with him, the hunter had made that completely clear. But he didn’t know whether he wanted to be alone or if he was welcome, he hesitated at the doorway as Daryl pushed the door open. Daryl turned to face the scout when he felt resistance from him, seeing the unsure look on Paul’s face he turned to fully face him. Stepping forward he cupped Paul’s face and softly kissed him, he could feel his bones aching from spending all day in the woods. He felt Paul sag into his kiss, moving into the bedroom as he moved to embrace the hunter, stepping backwards Daryl pulled Jesus into the bedroom this time not feeling any resistance.

He felt a hand press against his chest pushing him back, breaking the kiss he rested his forehead against the younger mans. “Daryl, I really just want to crawl into bed with you and be able to hold you, is that okay with you?” Paul couldn’t make eye contact with the other man worried that he would be disappointed.

“I don’t think I could stay awake for anything else, staying in bed with you tonight sounds perfect Paul.” Daryl said as he pulled the scout into the bedroom further, placing one more soft kiss on his lips he pulled out of the embrace to start changing for bed. Paul considered going back to his room to grab his sleep wear when a soft pair of pyjama bottoms were thrown at him. Smiling to himself he quickly changed, happy that he didn’t have to leave the room and could spend more time with the hunter. After some silent debating he pulled his top off, shivering slightly as the cold hair his bare chest, looking up he caught Daryl’s eyes smiling at him he moved towards him enjoying the feel of being inside his arms.

Daryl wrapped his arms around Paul feeling the goose bumps on the bare skin under his hands, pulling back slightly he grabbed one of his t-shirts from the drawer passing it to Paul so he could warm up. Moving back to the bed he took in the sight of the younger man in his clothes, he might not have many clothes but he defiantly liked the idea of Paul in his clothes, looking like he belonged to him. He never knew that the was such a possessive person.

Climbing into the bed he pulled back the covers for his partner to climb in next to him, Paul rested his head on Daryl’s shoulder, draping himself over the hunter. Daryl tried hard not the tense, he wanted to spend the night in bed with the younger man but had to fight down his urges not to pull away. He slowly wrapped his arm around the scout pulling him in closer.

Paul sighed as he felt himself be pulled into Daryl’s arms, he relaxed into the embrace and let himself start to drop off feeling safe for the first time in a long time. He knew Daryl would look out for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Paul woke up the next morning alone, the bed behind him was empty, rolling onto his back he felt the cold sheets on his skin meaning Daryl had been gone a while. He didn’t know if he should feel disappointed or not, he had basically told Daryl that he was the person he wanted to spend his life with, if the hunter hadn’t wanted that from him would he have woken up and left him there? He hoped Daryl would stay and speak to him, but he knew he didn’t like speaking about his feelings but hoped he would speak to him about this. He should have known that once he found someone he wanted to be with, someone that didn’t make him run for the hills at the thought of commitment that he would be left alone.

He stayed in the bed silently hoping that Daryl would return to bed and they could talk, he heard people moving around outside so he knew it must be quite late. He couldn’t remember whether Daryl had been due for guard duty this morning, the other man always had odd duties as he tried to swap people for theirs. He felt the fear start to build up, he must have scared Daryl off last night, that or Daryl had wanted sex which he hadn’t provided, Daryl hadn’t seemed upset last night, but if the months of Paul’s pinning had shown him anything it was that he didn’t really know how to read the hunter

 

Just as he as was contemplating getting out of bed and taking his still packed belongings to the cell he heard the front door slam shut, Daryl was back and it was only a matter of minutes until Paul found out if he was going to get his heart broken or not. He sat up in the bed as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, the door opened to reveal a blood covered Daryl. Jumping out the of the bed Paul reached out for the hunter, eager to make sure none of the blood was his. Daryl stood there as he was patted down for injuries, he could feel the tension building in the other man.

“Paul, it’s not mine. There was a small hoard of walkers outside the gates, me, Michonne and Tara took care of it. I would have come back to wake you but you had been so out of it this earlier I didn’t want to disturb you.” Daryl pulled the shaken man into his arms, now he could hold the man when he wanted he was going to make the most of it. He felt the younger man’s hands running down his body still checking for wounds that they wouldn’t find.

Paul pulled his head out of Daryl’s neck to plant a kiss firmly on his lips, relieved that he hadn’t lost Daryl in any of the ways he had feared. Melting into the kiss he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders letting himself be held up by the older man. Deepening the kiss, he tugged the hunter backwards towards the bed, he needed to feel that Daryl was okay. He quickly spun the hunter around before pushing him on the bed. “Paul the bl-“

“I don’t care.” He slowly climbed into the other man’s lap pushing him against the pillows as he pressed himself against the body below him. He knew he was getting covered in the blood that coated the man below him. Deepening the kiss, he ran his fingers through Daryl’s hair, groaning he ground against Daryl feeling himself hardening in his pyjamas. He felt Daryl’s hands running through his hair tugging it as the kiss became more heated.

This was the man that he had first been attracted to, covered in blood after helping save the people he loved. Daryl growled into the kiss before flipping them over, pressing Paul into the bedding. He felt the hem of his t-shirt being pulled up, he lifted himself up to allow the shirt to be removed, Paul pushed Daryl’s vest off his shoulders and started to pull his top off. He felt Daryl tense as his skin was revealed. “We can stop, if you want?” he asked.

Daryl groaned into his neck where his head had fallen, “No way Paul.” He sat up as he pulled his shirt up, not daring to look Paul in the eye. Paul sighed as he felt his bare skin press against Daryl’s leaning down to press a kiss to the hunter shoulder he shifted again letting his erection rub against the other man’s matching one. He kept grinding up against the other man, he needed to feel that he was here with him. “Daryl, please” he moaned moving up to capture the older man’s lips again groaning into his mouth, he felt the hunters tongue lap against his lips, opening his mouth he coaxed the tongue into his mouth sucking onto it.

Moaning into Paul’s mouth Daryl matched Paul’s movements needing the know that Paul was here, a part of him had worried that Paul wouldn’t have been here when he returned from the wall. Hands worked their way down his back sliding underneath his trousers touching the skin that law under there. Paul squeezed at aryl’s behind rocking him forward more desperately than before.

Daryl pulled back from the kiss looking at the flushed man beneath him, Paul’s lips were swollen from their kissing, hair spread out on the bed. Daryl couldn’t believe how lucky he felt to be hear with him in this moment. Carefully pulling himself away from the scout he stood long enough to rid them both of their trousers before climbing back on top of him.

Paul groaned as his naked body connected with Daryl’s he knew that whatever the hunter wanted to do he wouldn’t last long, he needed is release. Bucking up he rubbed their erections together loving the feeling of them moving against each other. Leaning up he pulled Daryl for another heated kiss, continuing to rock against the older man. He knew he would want more but for now all he wanted was to feel that Daryl was here with him. A strong hand moved down between their bodies, wrapping around both of their erections rubbing them together.

 

It wasn’t long until they both came against one another, shuddering in the afterglow Paul pulled Daryl down against him not wanting the loose contact with him. Daryl rolled over onto his back pulling Paul with him, he felt himself relax as the weight of the younger man rested on top of him.

Paul pressed a kiss against Daryl’s shoulder, content to lay here in Daryl’s arms, they had kept him staying safe last night. “Did you have guard duty this morning?” he asked from where his head rested on Daryl.

“Nah, Tara came running into the house this morning when Eugene spotted the heard coming, you slept right through. She didn’t seem too worried otherwise I would have woken you too.” Daryl ran his hand through Paul’s hair, he could feel him relaxing further into him.

“I didn’t wake up to Tara coming in? I’m usually a light sleeper.” Jesus mused as he sat up from the embrace, noting that he and Daryl both needed a shower, Daryl still had blood covering one side of his neck.

“You didn’t even wake when I had to get you off me.” Daryl said standing to get off the now ruined bed sheets. “I need to get cleaned up I’m covered in walker blood.” Paul slid off the bed to join the hunter planting a kiss on his lips.

“I could join you if you want? Unless you want some space?” Daryl pulled him into another kiss before silently turning around and pulling Paul into the bathroom with him.


End file.
